


You and I Both

by aewriting



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Communication, M/M, Sexual Situations, Talking, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 17:20:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aewriting/pseuds/aewriting
Summary: After Michael and Alex get back together, Alex has some questions.  Michael has answers, and reassurance.
Relationships: Michael Guerin/Alex Manes
Comments: 21
Kudos: 195
Collections: RNM NWaF Weekend 2019





	You and I Both

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my entry for the Roswell Nebulous Well-Adjusted Future Weekend! 
> 
> Here there be sex, cuddling, and COMMUNICATION!

“Alex?”

Nothing.

“ _Alex?”_

He’s sitting there, on the bed, staring into the middle distance, tension creasing his brow.

It’s concerning.

Michael crosses the distance between them and puts a hand on Alex’s shoulder. “Hey.”

Alex startles a bit, looks up. “Oh. Hey.”

Michael hands him the towel. “Figured you could use this.”

Alex takes it, starts to dab at his chin, his chest. Michael watches him with a mix of affection and apprehension. “Yeah. Thanks.”

They’re fucking again. They’ve _been_ fucking again. And even as Michael thinks the words, he grimaces a little. That… that makes it sound… different than it is. Well, it’s accurate. They _are_ fucking. But it’s more than that. It’s taken them almost a year to get here – failed relationships with other people, a conspiracy-dismantling partnership, a slow, tentative friendship. And now –

Now Alex is naked in bed, frowning.

“What’s wrong?”

“What?”

Michael sighs, sits down next to Alex on the bed. “Alex…” he says, tilting his head.

And then Alex sighs, too, and rubs at his face with his hands. “Shit,” he mutters. “Think I missed a spot.”

Michael peers at him. “Oh, um, yeah. On your jaw, there.”

“Yeah.” Alex grabs the towel again, swipes at his face, and looks at Michael expectantly.

“You got it.”

Alex nods, a little, and is quiet again. Michael begins to wonder if he should ask Alex again if he’s okay when –

“Is it always like this?”

Michael stills and looks at Alex, confused. “Um, is what always like what?”

Alex laughs a little, but there’s no amusement in it. “Sex. With you. Is, um, is it always…?” He trails off, looks at Michael. “I’ve, I’ve been with other people, Michael, but it’s never, it’s _never_ like it is with you.” He purses his lips and shakes his head a little. “And… um, I guess I always thought it was a _you_ thing. But now, um, with new information, I dunno, I guess I’m wondering if it’s like an _alien_ thing?”

Oh. _Oh._

So this is what this is about. Michael stares at Alex, scrutinizes him. He looks so… vulnerable right now, still naked, open in a way that’s unusual for him. Michael, he… he wants to reward this, them talking, but he feels like this topic is a potential landmine, and the last thing he wants to do is hurt Alex.

He clears his throat. “Um, explain it to me, Alex. Like, what do you mean, an alien thing?”

Alex shrugs. “I mean, hell if I know. I just…” He speaks slowly now, deliberately. “I just know that people I know who have had sex with aliens… they tend to fall pretty hard, right? Liz. Maria.” A pause. “Even Cam, I think.” He looks down. “I guess, guess I always thought our connection was special.” He looks up suddenly. “And it _is._ To me it is, Michael. Like, this is actually a compliment, right? Like, the sex is really, really good. But I guess I’m just wondering if it’s not like some alien pheromone thing going on too, you know?”

Michael’s eyes narrow. “Alien pheromone thing?”

Alex nods. “I know it sounds kind of crazy but, like, now that we are… doing this again, it’s just got me thinking. I dunno…” He shakes his head. “Shouldn’t have said anything, probably.”

Michael puts a hand on his back, then. “No, Alex. Not saying shit is why it’s taken us so long to have this again and I… I don’t wanna give that up, you know?”

Alex seems to relax a little, leans into Michael.

Michael bites his lip. “I’ve had a lot of sex, Alex. With a lot of people. And I started early, probably _too_ early, really, when I think about it. And, ah,” he shrugs, “apparently I’m good at it? Like, that’s what people have told me. And I’ve seen no reason not to believe them.”

Alex nods, small and tight.

“But, but this thing, between us…” Michael exhales deeply, shakes his head. “I’ve never… it’s never been like that, not with other people.” Michael’s eyes narrow, and he looks at Alex. “You know,” he says, voice low, “after everything, everything with Maria, I wondered. Wondered if it wasn’t, like, a guy thing. I, I love having sex. With anyone.” Alex looks down. “Hey,” Michael reassures, “I’m going somewhere with this. But, like…” He breathes again. “Fuck man,” he says, more direct now. “You know how Roswell is. Not like there’s a lot of chances with guys, not like I could be real open about that here. And after everything ended with Maria, it just got me wondering if maybe part of why it was so… ridiculously good with you was because you were a guy. So I started, um, going up to Albuquerque from time to time.” Alex’s eyes widen. “Um, trying stuff out with other guys.”

“And?”

“And…” Michael gives a little half-smile. “And, _yeah,_ I liked it. It was good.” He sees Alex getting tense. “Good like it was with some of the women at the Pony. Ones I liked, had a good connection with, you know?” He looks down. “But it was nothing, _nothing_ like it was with you.”

Alex looks up then, questioning.

“I… I don’t think this is an alien thing, Alex. And I don’t think it’s a me thing. I think… I think this is an _us_ thing.”

Alex’s hand is in his hair, then, and he’s pulling him close, flush against him. Kissing him.

Michael chuckles, low in his throat. “Yeah. Like that. No one else kisses like that.” Michael kisses him again, deeply. Breaks away reluctantly. “And this us thing… it’s pretty incredible.”

Alex laughs a little. “I think the word ‘epic’ has been thrown around, in the past.”

“Epic…” Michael murmurs, between kisses. He lays Alex back down on the bed. “Cosmic…” Alex is opening to him, now, closing his eyes to the sensation. “Take your pick.”

Alex reaches up and pulls Michael on top of him, circles him with his arms to hold him in place. “Oh, I’ve picked, Michael. I’ve picked.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Feel free to find me on tumblr, too (aewriting).


End file.
